You're A Great Lesbian
by valkurion-universe
Summary: A commissioned story of Pyrruby Smut for a friend from Tumblr. Ruby and Pyrrha get really heated in the bedroom, and the little rose begins to crave a little more from her taller girlfriend by means of physical contact. The result is a primal and feral Ruby taking matters into her own hands to reach orgasm. With plenty of cuddles to end the night...


_AN: This story was commissioned by a friend on Tumble, they wanted Pyrruby smut... So I gave them Pyrruby smut with absolutely no plot at all. Like seriously there's no plot, it's just them, having sex, and cuddles. There's spanking, and facesitting, and dirty talk. If you wanna commission me, PM me! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **You're a Great Lesbian**

"Pyrrha…" Ruby's breath was parched, void of most fluid oxygen and raspy from all the sensitive touching in places the little leader only wanted her tall and experienced girlfriend to touch.

The lavish and extraordinarily beautiful, bold even huntress was draped over her small girlfriend, her plump lips paying particular attention to the exposed and ripe section of flesh that was Ruby's neck, nipping and kissing at it as her hands were more retained and less open to take that much advantage of her lover.

Ruby was far too precious to Pyrrha, there was no way she wanted to hurt or unease her.

Pyrrha knew she was an experienced lover, knowing almost countless ways in which she could pleasure or even overwhelm the little Ruby, who was vastly less experienced, and thus the prominent and extremely seductive, sultry and drop dead gorgeous redhead reserved her will to explore.

She wanted nothing more than to take her hands and drape them all around Ruby's small and yet completely irresistible body. Pyrrha wanted slide her slender fingers up the thin and black sleeping vest and then down the rather baggy lounge pants. To feel the peachy, smallish but also always growing and filling breasts that had completely taken the usually resolved hoplite in the most sultry of ways. She was so wanting to feel them, to gently slide her tender palms over them and to take one if not both of the slightly hardened nipples between her thumb and index finger.

The auburn goddess wanted to also feel the toned legs, chiseled from all the running and use of the semblance Ruby had, and then the soft and yet also formed plumpness of her rear, the very rear that had Pyrrha a little lost for breath whenever the little rose accentuated it. Ruby was just so beautiful, not alluring in the sense of making Pyrrha wanting to sleep with her, but beautiful in the sense that the auburn haired warrior lost all resolve she had and always almost wanted to be with and around the little rose, to hold her close, and to kiss her softly and sweetly.

At that thought she placed another of her soft kisses on Ruby's collarbone, extracting another warm and hazy gasp from her lips. "Ruby my love… I want to touch you my darling," Pyrrha whispered to her smaller lover, lips wet with appetite. She needed to touch Ruby, to slip her fingers down and down to the gently soaking silk of the small Ruby Rose. "May I touch you my love?"

Ruby's breath was meek. "I… Yeah. Yeah you can Pyrrha. I'm ready," Ruby squeaked, nodding with a flushed face of red. She was blushing, rather prominently too as Pyrrha stroked the inside of her slightly chubby thighs.

Her figure was sublime, and Pyrrha loved just rubbing her sensual hands over the thin and the chubby aspects of it. From the jawline of her little girlfriend to the small amount of fat on her little and spry legs, and her tummy. She loved rubbing Ruby's tummy and did it often. She usually did it whilst touching the little Rose between her luscious legs. It was superb hand play and Ruby often found herself not just biting her bottom lip, but also squeezing her legs together around Pyrrha's slender and experienced hand. And still, now, she kissed her taller redhead of a girlfriend, even more, remembering the time she had taking the small bow and arrow from her hands to win her stuffed toy at the carnival. Or the time Pyrrha had tried to bake cookies, only they were baked to a fiery oblivion, then the pair stayed up all night making batch after batch to Summer Rose's recipe.

Ruby had to admit, always, that no matter who her friends dated. Whether Yang were with Weiss, Blake or Neptune. Or whether Nora were with Russell or Ren, Jaune or Weiss too. Ruby had Pyrrha, and that was the world for her.

"Okay my love, then kneel over, bend over for me. I'll touch you from behind just how you like it my darling," Pyrrha's soft and sensual words rang again, making Ruby's trembling legs turn to jelly and her rose flutter with dew. That voice, with those words, with any words, always made Ruby feel like she was having sex with Pyrrha for the first time every time. She felt tiny, like a small person, with such a lust and insatiable love for her redhead. No one would ever take her away and Ruby would stay with her forever. There was no way she could ever not have this. Never.

And she had sensed that when she first saw her, when they first met on those stairs of the Creative Arts Building at eight in the morning, both incredibly early for class. It was a meeting from a romance novel or epic movie, one Ruby and Pyrrha both loved reenacting, even during these interludes.

"Pyrrha… You're really tall baby," Ruby gasped as Pyrrha left her body momentarily, her first words that she spoke to the redhead atop those stairs.

She shuffled, turning herself over and getting on her knees, pressing her head to the softness of the pillow, ready with her rear perky and in the air. "Only five twelve my darling," Pyrrha sighed in a seductive tone, guiding her little girlfriend to the desired position, helping her part her small and slightly chubby legs. She left a little space of silence as Ruby gasped a little from her girlfriend's touch. "There we go, now I'm five ten."

A sharp wince left Ruby just a little swiftly as she felt the pads of slender fingers run up and down the inside of her thighs. "Oh… I'm only five two. I'm… Ruby… Ruby Rose. Musical Composition and Percussion… I study Music that is," Ruby continued, staggered and breathy for she was very rapidly losing her sense of rational thought and atmosphere. All she was focusing on was her sense of feeling, and more importantly feeling Pyrrha feel her lower half. The taller woman ran her nails gently over Ruby's perky and peachy bottom, up and down the bare cheeks before giving them both a rather firm spank. It was beautiful the sharp sting rippling through such cold flesh. It made the blood rush to the skin, and Ruby's rear very quickly came out in a red blush.

"You're blushing for me my love," Pyrrha whispered with a straight face, amazingly as Ruby bit into the sheet of the pillow case. She loved it when Pyrrha struck her, but only her rear, and that was all the amazon would ever strike of Ruby. And if anyone else had any allusions as to striking her more, Pyrrha's fists would be covered in blood in no time.

Ruby gasped again, swallowing her intense lust and giving her butt a little wiggle for her lover. "It's because you made me Pyrrha…" She sighed, in a quieter whisper than Pyrrha's. She just wanted to be touched, or more, and from behind her, Pyrrha had the very same idea, the very special idea.

Little Ruby's rose was right before her, wet and begging for more than a simply touch or stroke of Pyrrha's fingers. No, it was begging for more, and she would supply, being the bountiful and loving girlfriend she was. She would take Ruby into her mouth and blast her mind with a thousand kisses to the budding and dripping rose. Pyrrha leaned in, taking in a small sniff of the scent of strawberries coming off of her girlfriend's skin like some scented doll, and with a pointed and accented tongue, Pyrrha took a long and seductive lick of her girlfriend's silk, from clitoris to entrance. Ruby shuddered in her grasp, as slender hands slid up along her thighs and back to the firm and peachy, the reddening flesh of Ruby's rear. Pyrrha grabbed the meat of it almost, as she then pressed her lips and tongue more prominently to the dripping folds and really began to work her mouth.

She took the exposed and rather small clit of her girlfriend in her mouth and began to suck gingerly, hearing a flurry of heightened and luscious moans escape Ruby. They were high in pitch and elated, elegant and so fulfilling to Pyrrha as she got her gratification from them. It was her pleasure device, hearing Ruby sing a melody with her moans. And she did love being licked out, having her precious pearl in Pyrrha's mouth.

The redhead retracted her lips, sucking the clit before her all the while and leaving it with a sweet kiss. "My darling, your folds are beautiful today. They seem really happy to have me," Pyrrha flirted, so seductively and expertly. It was almost second nature to her now that she was comfortable making love to Ruby. And the small rose wanted more and more, helpless and succumbing to her own lusty desires and thoughts as she leaned her head further into the pillow. The dirty talk was making her unravel and she gave her still blushing rear a small wiggle gain for her girlfriend. It was as if to hint that she wanted a little more attention to those well-rounded cheeks and Pyrrha edged out another smile as she leaned over Ruby. Her fingers took to Ruby's folds, stroking them now lovingly and making her ripple back and gasp slowly and softly with mild surprise.

Now the heat was really picking up and both women were coming out of their shells for the other. Ruby wanting more and more attention sexually before she was comfortable enough to come for Pyrrha, and Pyrrha in turn slowly becoming more confident to do more to little Ruby.

"Pyrrha… Please…" Ruby begged, becoming wetter and wetter and looking sweeter and sweeter to Pyrrha as she leaned over the full length of her little girlfriend's body, fingers slipping perfectly between her wet folds. She loved this position, it was perfect in every way and Pyrrha herself was tall enough to reach over Ruby all the way and still touch her pristine pussy.

She hummed, teasingly before Ruby, with the low hum of her bountiful chest cascading and stirring in Ruby. Pyrrha's breasts were leaned on her back and she felt the soft flesh of them. Oh, how she would have loved to suckle on her perky and soft peaks. She loved Pyrrha's breasts, and chiseled abdomen that desired nails to scrape at it. Ruby really was stirring primally the more and more this little interlude went on. A little more, and she would pin Pyrrha to the bed, and ride her lower jaw.

"Please Pyrrha… Spank me again… Please?" The little black and red-haired musician squeaked, biting her bottom lip again and trying to bury her head into the pillow.

Pyrrha smiled a little more, retreating her fingers from inside Ruby's silk and running them again over the blushing red flesh of Ruby's rear, rubbing it sensually and lulling her into a false sense of security. That was the trick too, to rub the bottom too much so that Ruby would always think Pyrrha would not go through, and then… Slap. Just the same as every other time Pyrrha's hand came down rather harshly, making a firm contact and strike with Ruby's rear and making the blood rush to the surface to compensate, and that was when it showed and the sweet rear looked beautifully red. It suited Ruby, having a red bottom, and Pyrrha struck her again, spanking her as Ruby wished.

"You like it when I spank you love?" Pyrrha asked, smiling and running the fingers of her free hand through the short streaks of black and redly tipped hair of her little lover. She was loving it. Loving the small amounts of pain every time Pyrrha would spank her, and then the rubbing of the very same area.

"You know I love it Pyrrha… I love it when you spank me…" Ruby hushed, so intense and buried into the pillow. Pyrrha gave her another, and then another, and then Ruby popped, unable to take anymore.

She to up, sprang up even like a primal cat wanting flesh and blood with a lust for it, except Ruby's lust was for Pyrrha, for her lips and her face, and hence she got the taller redhead on her back, on the bed. "Ruby!" Pyrrha cried, but the smaller woman mounted her, feeling her chest and shuffling up again, covering Pyrrha's mouth with the wet silk between her own legs.

"Sorry babe! But please… Eat me… Please! Pyrrha!" Ruby cried louder, running her digits through red curls as Pyrrha obeyed and opened her mouth to take Ruby in her again, licking rather frantically and rapidly. Her tongue flicked back and forth over Ruby's throbbing and engorged clitoris, fully out of its hood, and then the rest of her folds, lapping up at her bountiful wetness and sweet secretion. She worked her way around the outer lips of Ruby's beautiful labia, and then inside, to the inner labia, lapping at them and sucking at the wetness layering them. It was amazing, the heat of it. And Ruby was so heated in response, crying almost from the intense and numerous moans that slipped and boomed from her with each lick Pyrrha gave to her needing clit. She loved it more than the spanking. Pyrrha gripped at her lover's legs again, at the plenty of flesh as she formed a seal over her cunt with her own lips and sucked and sucked more and more. She was pressing every single button, all of them at the same time and flipping all of Ruby's switches. In fact, the little redhead had moved her fingers from entangling Pyrrha's hair to run through her own and mess it up to match her spurts and fireworks of pleasure rippling throughout her entire small body.

If each explosion of pleasure inside her, from her core and the treatment it was receiving was a light, then Ruby's body would be as intensely lit up as the fourth of July, or even a Christmas Tree. She would be like the inside of a Mistral Casino. And it kept going, as Pyrrha took Ruby into her mouth again and flicked her tongue over and over the tip of the smaller lover's pretty clit, and it sent Ruby wilder.

"Pyrrha! Aaaah! Pyrrha! I'm, gonna… I'm gonna!" She screamed covering her mouth and rocking her hips over Pyrrha's face back and forth, desperate for release, and she soon arrived there. "Pyrrha, I'm coming!" Ruby cried again as her inner walls pulsed and rippled with intense heat, and her inner hold broke. She released her orgasm all over and into Pyrrha's mouth just as the redheaded amazon was expecting it.

Pyrrha took the orgasm and release into her mouth and swallowed as best she could, and Ruby hummed and moaned all the more as she felt it under her folds. It was amazing, perfect and all Ruby had wanted. And once she was fully serviced and expunged, she slouched, and fell back on her side, Pyrrha only just catching her. With a soothing lull and kisses on her cheek, Pyrrha set her small lover down onto her side, head on the pillow.

"There we go my darling, did you enjoy that?" The redhead asked, in a soft almost motherly tone as she lay next to Ruby, hands back, until the small girl wanted a cuddle. She always did, it was just a matter of time.

Ruby let out a soft hum, a groan as she grew tired, her body still naked and her rear still more than a little red. It didn't hurt, not at all, she was used to it completely and liked the soft buzz of the irritance after a thorough riding and amazing sex. And it was always amazing sex with Pyrrha, there was nothing else it could be. She was simply a very well experienced and pedigreed lover, and she always managed to give Ruby some of her best orgasms. For a third girlfriend, Pyrrha was the best for Ruby, a matched perfected and made in heaven for sure, she was convinced of it.

"I enjoyed it a lot babe," Ruby yawned, and as Pyrrha predicted, outstretching her arms for those cuddles she always needed after sex. "Say, can I get a cuddle Pyr? Please?" Ruby asked, eyes completely shut.

The little rose was out of it, very much so tapped and spent of all energy and now all she needed was the sweet embrace of her girlfriend to lull her to sleep. And Pyrrha would sleep with her, fairly satisfied herself. She never minded if she did not acquire orgasm, the thrill was in the chase of Ruby's and getting her there by facesitting, spanking and the like. There was plenty more experienced Miss Nikos could do for her, but that would be other times. There was always Pyrrha's little box of tricks under the bed, again, for another time.

"You know Pyr… You're a pretty great lesbian," Ruby mouthed drowsily. It made Pyrrha chuckle in hysterical laughter. Such a random comment at such a random moment, but it was such an endearing compliment to the redhead. Who always prided herself on being completely gay.

"That was fairly random indeed my darling," Pyrrha hushed her, kissing her cheek, then her nose and then her lips to lull her to sleep without many more incoherent thoughts going straight to words. The orgasm had really tapped Ruby of her energy.

"But thank you, dear Ruby… You're a pretty great lesbian yourself. And I am very lucky to have you. And I'll never leave you…"


End file.
